


Just a Little Comfort

by RayneBooMystery



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur and Hilda are my beautiful children, Alfur is a confirmed sweetheart, Fluff, Frida and David are just mentioned, Gen, Hugs, Just a bunch of fluff and friendship, Protect them please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneBooMystery/pseuds/RayneBooMystery
Summary: Hilda, while adapting to the city rather quickly, still struggles a bit when it comes to the stress of a new learning system. But it's alright, knowing that Alfur is always there to make her feel better.





	Just a Little Comfort

Today was… Not good.

First off, the weather had been absolutely abysmal, with it going from a dull and dreary drizzle, to a straight up terrifying swirl of horror, almost like that of someone flickering a light switch. Terrible weather also meant no adventuring, and that was probably one of the most torturous things anyone could ever do to someone like her! She was a free spirit, and she was the last person to get upset over a little rain, but Mother Nature must have been feeling quite sick that day, with how unpredictable and **unfair** she was being.

The nightmare only got worse from there, however, with there being a grand total of **five** different tests to get done, all in which she either couldn’t fully comprehend, or just couldn’t make sense of at all. Then there was the fact that both Frida and David had gotten sick with the flu the other day, meaning that she was left to sadly finish off her lunch alone, looking like that of a kicked puppy for the remainder of her school day.

Truly, society’s educational standards were cruel and she was most undeserving of such treatment. Her teachers even decided to finish off her unjustifiable punishment with a multitude of pointless homework. Why were they even learning about economic stability anyway? She was too young to even understand half the words on the page!

In the corner of her eye, Johanna caught sight of her daughter, who had opened the door with an agitated groan and a face that just screamed ‘my day was terrible and I want everyone in the whole entire neighborhood to hear about it.’

Johanna knew that, before she could even think of getting a word in with her daughter, she would have to let her cool down first from all the heat of a troubled afternoon. As much as it pained her to do so, she knew how grumpy Hilda could get sometimes, and it was that very same grumpiness that hindered her from honestly opening up. Without turning away from her work, she simply told her to take off her shoes before going up to her room.

After listening to her mother (she was way too good to ever truly misbehave during a bad mood), she continued her way upstairs, all the while still letting out her exaggerated call of aggravation.

Right when she walked in, she instantly gravitated towards the comfort that was her bed, falling face-first into the cozy wave of freshly-cleaned sheets.

Even though she knew that she was putting off the stacks upon stacks of work she had sloppily buried into her backpack, she just did **not** have the motivation, nor energy, to move. The stress of it all was way too overwhelming at the moment, and all she felt like doing was sleeping the horrible day, and all its unfavorable experiences, away.

It was then that she noticed an unusual dampness gathering around where her face was currently resting. The moment she lifted her body up and into a sitting position in order to find the source of the wetness, she had quickly regretted it, because she was quickly taken over by a sudden, burning burst of emotions, all uniting into one ugly, suffocating sob. No matter how much she seemed to wipe at her eyes, or practice one of her mother’s countless breathing exercises, the dam had already been broken, and there was no fixing the cracks in this one. Everything hurt, and she was tired, and she was hungry, and just… It was all too much for her to handle on her own. After another choked sob decided to tear its way through her clogged, and very, **very** soar airways, she shakily laid her head on her pillow and turned on her side, trying not to think about how she was going to manage through all of the work she couldn’t understand, work that all her other classmates, including her two best friends, could.

Alfur knew that he wasn’t really the best elf around when it came to arriving at appropriate times, but this really took the cake. Just as he decided to come out of the small, caramel cuckoo clock, which was perched right above Hilda’s cluttered desk, he was immediately met with his friend’s painful whimpers, body quivering with each and every heavy sob that ripped through the silence. He couldn’t help but want to cry as well, hating it whenever he saw the girl unhappy, and this was the worst he’s ever actually seen her react to an unpleasant situation before. Sure, she was, of course, upset after all the hard work she had done to appease the other elves and keep her home was crushed not only a few mere moments after her agreement with the king, or when her and her friends were in the middle of an almost three-week long argument, but even during those tough times, she kept her determined attitude through and through. Now… She just looked so **broken** . It must have been something truly unimaginable to have broken even the strongest of individuals. He knew he had to do **something** to help her, but first, he needed to figure out a way to get her attention.

Jumping down onto the fat, overly-stuffed plush cat, he looked over the edge, eyeing the bright-pink lamp below. With all the strength his tiny legs could muster, he jumped off and hurriedly latched onto it, his body dangling dangerously over the scary openness that was the wooden floor of his distressed friend’s bedroom. Little heart pounding furiously, he used the extra dose of adrenaline to his advantage, pushing himself around the rim of the lamp, to which he then swung his body towards the bed. He had barely made the landing, almost having lost his balance, but in the end, he made what could be considered the closest of all close calls. Using a short second to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart, he rushed towards the living earthquake that was his Hilda.

He tried calling out her name, but his tiny vocal chords were no match for the loud cries of a raging breakdown. He then tried to climb up by using the fabric of her sweater, but just as he was about to reach the top, long locks that had previously been draped lazily over her side, had decided that, in that moment, they were going to be difficult, falling towards her back and onto the surface of her bed, making him lose his grip. He found himself drowned beneath a soft ocean of blue, and as much as he appreciated the comfortableness of her hair, he had to admit, even this was a little much.

After some effort, he managed to finally dig himself out from under that silky mess of a mop, letting out a couple of strained pants. Geeze, was it hard to breath under there!

His next plan of action was to find an object that he could actually carry, where he would then maybe pat her with it as a last attempt at gaining her seemingly-unattainable attention, but there was no need. Hilda turned her body so that it was now facing him, and her sobs, while still making an appearance after every few sniffles, had gradually began to calm down.

Her face looked, well, how should he put this… Like a disaster. Her eyes were painted red from all the tears they had continuously pumped out earlier, and her nose was dripping snot all over the place.

Looking down, Hilda, though her vision was blurred by the hot, salty tears that had forced themselves through the floodgates, with no signs of stopping anytime soon, could make out the image of her itsy-bitsy friend. She saw the way he looked as if he were about to cry just by seeing the anguish written all over her face, and this only made the river trailing down her flushed cheeks turn into a full-blown waterfall.

“I-I’m sorry, Alfur, I really didn’t want anybody to see me this way. I’m just a little stressed is a-all,” she said, throat sounding hoarse and wrangled.

Alfur only shook his head, repeating what he had wanted to do initially. Without saying a single word, he climbed up to her shoulder, and then used the long, blue stands like that of a ladder, until he made his way to the top of her head. He shut his eyes and, with a bright smile, he hugged all that he could fit his arms around (which wasn’t much).

“It’s going to be okay, and this time, we don’t need to file any paperwork to make sure of that,” he said softly, soothingly petting her as he whispered words of positivity and reassurance. And, for good measure, he made sure to also give her a little peck.

She could only stare at the other side of the room, studying every detail, every small imperfection and dent on her wall, trying to let the comfort take control over her haggard breathing. After a few moments, she felt as the tiredness finally hit her, but at least she was now able to breath properly. She took in a large gulp of air, drinking it in as if it was the last drink she would ever get to enjoy for the rest of her life. She felt… Better. Completely exhausted, but better. She felt herself smile for the first time that day, feeling as if her entire being had been reborn, or you know, something like that.

With a newly-formed smile, she gently picked up her tiny friend (an absolute angel) from her head, sat herself up, and placed him on her lap. Once she saw him cutely smile back at her, she broke out into a grateful grin.

She felt as a strange feeling bubbled within her, being that of a mixture of love, appreciation, and serenity, all brewed up into a hard-to-ignore cup of warmness that settled right into her core. Without much thought, she slowly pulled off the elf’s mini hat, putting it down on the nightstand beside her bed. Alfur only stared, expression changing to that of obvious confusion, but before he could even say anything, she continued.

A single, pale finger soon found itself gracing the tips of a fluffy, snow-white tuff atop his head. She then decided to apply more pressure to the touch, lightly petting him.

The softness, and the feeling of simply petting something, brought her the stress relief she had been desperately needing. And, why wouldn’t she show her appreciation for her friend’s help?

Alfur was one of her best friends, and really, if she were being honest, she considered him close family. She couldn’t imagine not having the elf in her life, just like that of both her mum and Twig. Without him, she doesn’t know, or want to know, just how different her life could be right now. And he just keeps continuing to show how much of a sweetheart he is!

She was brought out of her trance by a sudden, low noise, interrupting the peaceful blanket of tranquility that had entered the room. She paused, but continued to absentmindedly pet what she suspected may have been fur?

The noise only came back, though, this time, slightly louder than before. It kind of sounded like a buzzer, or the motor of a car. When she felt a slight vibration rack her finger, she decided to look down. And there she saw it, with her own two eyes.

Alfur. Was. PURRING.

“Oh my gosh…” she muttered, amazed at the new discovery.

She went on with her petting, watching as Alfur leaned into her touch, purring with a joyful grin written upon his rosy features. He nuzzled into her finger, curling up into a little ball as she increased her speed. The longer she pet him, the louder the purring got, and all she could do was stupidly grin like the little kid that she was.

After a few more minutes of intense petting, her adventurous side peeked out from beneath the shadows of forgotten stress, causing her to move her finger onto his tummy. Alfur’s purrs decreased in volume a bit, but his eyes still stayed closed in pure bliss. She then gently pet the squishy tiny person, letting out a giggle as the purring instantly went back to sounding like that of a motorboat.

She almost had a heart attack when she felt tiny arms wrap around her finger, now cuddling it as if it were a giant teddy bear. When she stopped for a moment, soaking in the little bundle of cuteness before her, she felt Alfur nudge his head, silently demanding that she continue. So with that, she turned around and placed him on the bed, continuing with the tummy rubs that he seemed to love so much.

After a while, the purring began to die down into quiet snores, seeing as how she must’ve tired him out. At this point, not only did she feel better, but she also felt rejuvenated from the diabetes-inducing session that she was just apart of.

As slowly as she could, she made her way off the bed, making sure as to not wake Alfur from his much-deserved slumber. With a smile, she picked up her backpack, dragged it over to her desk, and started her homework, feeling as if she could take on anything, no matter how pointlessly difficult!

“I love you, Alfur… And thank you.”    


End file.
